


Tell Me Your Secrets

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Secrets, M/M, Multi, OC Hales - Freeform, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steter Week 2020, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Hales, image prompts, just filling holes with them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: Stiles is happy with his life, his silly little shop (even with the weird customers), and his committed relationship with Peter Hale. Peter is happy with Stiles and his pack, if only he could work out how to explain the family secret to Stiles.Unfortunately for everyone, that's not the only secret bubbling in Beacon Hills and things might get messy as people come clean.For day 4 of Steter Week image prompts
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850872
Comments: 19
Kudos: 145





	Tell Me Your Secrets

The bell above the door jingled as a young woman walked into the store.

“Uh, I’m sorry,” Stiles said, turning towards her with an uncertain smile. “We’re actually closed. And I thought locked, but…”

“Oh, I’m sure that wasn’t meant for me,” the woman said with a smile. She was pretty, well dressed, her blond hair framed her face nicely.

“Uh, well, I’m doing an impromptu stock take at the moment but was there something you needed? I just set up a new crystal display.”

“I was looking for something a bit more specific,” the woman said lightly. Stiles frowned slightly and raised an eyebrow. “Mountain ash.”

“Is that… an incense?” Stiles asked blankly. “I’m sorry, I mostly just order the basics. I can order it for when we reopen, if you’d like, but I’m not sure how long that will be. There was an, incident in the stock room. Essential oils everywhere, I’m still trying to salvage the astrology books.”

There was a moment of silence. The woman narrowed her eyes, Stiles cocked his head bemused.

“Are you stupid?” The woman demanded and Stiles’ face immediately dropped.

“Well, my business degree says no,” he answered sharply, “but I did try to be nice to you so jury’s out I guess.”

“Do you know who I am?” she demanded.

“A woman who just earned a ban from my store,” Stiles informed her, folding his arms. “I’m closed. Please get out and find your incense or whatever somewhere else.”

“I’m Kate Argent,” she said, chin tilted up and voice clearly implying that should mean something to Stiles.

“Wonderful,” Stiles said brightly. “Now I know what name to give the cops. Who I will be calling if you don’t get out of my store.”

She stared at him for a moment before she rolled her eyes and turned away. She muttered something about him not knowing anything but Stiles ignored her. He followed her to the door, closed it firmly behind her and made sure it was locked.

Then he sighed and rested his head on the door. There really were those kinds everywhere, even little old Beacon Hills. The entitlement always set him on edge, and she was even worse than Jackson had been. That was just life, he supposed.

Besides it was a stupid comment from Jackson that led him to the store. When Stiles had said he could make any business successful he’d meant it and while ‘magic shop’ probably wouldn’t have been his first choice he found he enjoyed it. He got to indulge his curious nature a lot learning about the different aspects and pathways people expected a magic store owner to know.

Plus, when they weren’t nasty, the weird customers could be pretty interesting.

Even if half his ‘information’ was guess work or straight up fiction.

It was ‘magic’ after all.

Plus there was a pretty steady clientele who just wanted pretty rocks.

With an amused exhale Stiles pushed of the door and headed back into the store. His headache had abated so it was time to brave the essential oil spill again.

Maybe he’d try to drift away from them in the future.

* * *

“You reek,” Peter said.

“Hello, sweetheart, welcome home,” Stiles replied sarcastically. “How was your day? Oh my day was fine, thank you Peter. I spent it cleaning up the mess I’ve been working on for the last week.”

“Well that explains the smell,” Peter said lightly, fond smile on his face. “Don’t you dare collapse on that couch until you’ve showered.”

“Ugh!” groaned Stiles, who’d been about to do exactly that. “Fine, but only because you’re shower is amazing. You owe me a massage for this subpar welcome.”

“I’ll keep that in mind after you’ve showered.”

“Whatever,” Stiles said with a sigh. He couldn’t really argue, he’d been dating Peter long enough to know about the man’s ridiculous nose. Most of the time he just thought it was funny, the way he’d wrinkle his nose when Stiles could barely smell what was off, but when the spill had first happen Peter had taken one step into the store and declared it a no-go zone.

His sensitivity was less funny when Stiles just wanted to cuddle after working in the over scented basement all day.

The hot shower was relaxing though and Peter had a ludicrous amount of shower products with ‘acceptable’ scents. Stiles wouldn’t admit it but they were pretty nice, also ludicrously expensive. His boyfriend was a total snob.

“I made carbonara,” the snob announced when Stiles came out of the shower.

“Smells good,” Stiles said as he let Peter pull him in for a hug. He let out a sigh as Peter nuzzled into his neck. Peter gave great hugs. Actually all the Hale’s gave good hugs, tight and long, and sometimes Stiles thought about putting a ring on it just so he could get Peter hugs on demand, and Hale hugs at all the way too many family gatherings they had.

Seriously he’d never known such a big and close family.

“What got you in a mood today?” Peter asked as he led them to the couch. Stiles grinned and eagerly took a seat in his lap. He gave Peter a brief kiss before they shuffled into a comfortable position they could both eat in. Peter preferred to eat at the table (snob) but would make an exception when Stiles’ was having a bad day. “You said your losses from the spill weren’t too bad?”

“No, it was mostly just the astrology books, a few totems but I can wash most of those,” Stiles said, and hummed around his first bite of carbonara. He really needed to move ring shopping higher on his priority list. “Just got a nasty customer.”

“I thought you were closed?”

“Yeah, I checked the lock and looked fine? I don’t know, I might still get someone to check it out.”

“Charlie could have a look for you.”

“I thought they were focused on the black smithing and metal art stuff? I like their sculptures.”

“And who set them up so they could drop the locksmith job?” Peter asked with a grin. “They’re still using your business plan, they can pick up the tools again for one afternoon.”

“Aw, look at you, offering up your family’s labour without asking them,” Stiles said with a grin.

“We’re all happy to help you out, Stiles,” Peter said, tone a bit too serious. Stiles twisted a bit so he could look up at Peter with a slight frown.

“Everything good with you?”

“Of course,” Peter replied easily. “Have you thought about coming to that family gathering?”

“You sure I wouldn’t be intruding?” Stiles asked uncertainly. Honestly he was a little concerned about how many people were going to be at the gathering. He’d been to a few Hale dinners and they already had more people that Stiles thought should fit in one house (they didn’t, some, like Peter, had apartments or separate houses throughout Beacon Hills). Meeting the whole extended family seemed like a lot.

“I’m sure Talia wouldn’t have invited you if she didn’t want you there,” Peter replied with a small huff of laughter. “I might actually be uninvited if you don’t come.”

“This feels like blackmail.”

“I was thinking of entrapment.”

Stiles could feel Peter’s smirk against the back of his neck and he grinned fondly. He took their bowls and put them on the coffee table so he could roll over on top of Peter. Once they were settled chest to chest Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles’ a fond expression on his face.

“Alright,” Stiles said. “I’ll come to your gathering but if your weird giant family ends up being a cult, I will sell you out to the cops.”

“Aw, sweetheart,” Peter said with a smirk. “If we were a cult you wouldn’t have time to sell us out.”

“I’m pretty smart,” Stiles countered, but he went willingly when Peter rolled his eyes and pulled him into a kiss.

“We’re not a cult.”

“Duh.”

* * *

“Are you serious?” Talia demanded with a grin. Peter bared his teeth at her barely contained laugh.

“Don’t _mock_ me.”

“But I so rarely get the chance,” Talia said, laughter tripping out between her words. “You invited you’re boyfriend to the Pack gathering and you haven’t even told him yet!”

Peter scowled as his sister, and Alpha, cackled at his expense. It wasn’t funny. When he’d first heard of Stiles, back in his hometown after college to start a _magic shop_ of all things, he hadn’t thought much about him at all. It was actually a year or so after Stiles had established himself that Peter really saw him, his lithe body, long fingers, and oral fixation, and he’d thought maybe they’d have a bit of fun and then move on with their lives. He hadn’t expected Stiles to be so sharp, intelligent and acerbic he’d kept up with Peter easily and refused to put up with his ‘smarmy attitude’.

When they’d first fallen into bed it had been mostly anger and challenge and later, when Stiles had acted like it hadn’t happened (like you do with a casual one night stand), Peter had suddenly realised he wanted more. Wanted the banter, the challenge, the little grins and laughs Stiles shared with those he was close to. Wanted to watch Stiles rip into those he disagreed with and hear the stories of the weird customers to his store.

Wanted _Stiles_.

He’d gone soft for the younger man and the worst part was he _liked it_.

His pack thought it was hilarious.

They hadn’t been bothered much at first but when Peter first announced he’d invited Stiles to a family Dinner they realised he was serious. After that there were constant jokes about how Stiles had ‘tamed’ him, was making an honest man out of him, and how Peter managed to find himself a boyfriend completely unaware of the supernatural while running a _magic shop_.

“You sound like a hyena,” Peter said with a sneer.

“It’s just so cute,” Talia said, sounding absolutely delighted. “You’ve never been nervous about something like this. Like a teenager too flustered to invite his crush to prom.”

“Kindly don’t compare me to Derek,” Peter replied. Derek was absolutely smitten with Paige, his ongoing girlfriend, and once Peter might have been blatant in his doubt about it. Dating a human was a risk in a lot of ways.

But, well, _Stiles_.

Stiles was actually worse. At least Derek had the excuse of high school romance. There was no pressure for them to last forever. They could break up one day without Derek ever having to mention the werewolf thing.

Technically Peter and Stiles could too. Easily.

But if Peter didn’t _want_ them too, if he wanted a life with Stiles, he kind of had to bring it up.

If he brought it up, if he explained werewolves and magic and everything that goes bump in the night, there were so many ways it could go wrong.

Stiles could decide he didn’t want to deal with all that, it scared him too much, he was angry at the secrets, he thought that they were monsters and then he ran to a hunter family and then one day Peter would look down the barrel of a gun and see the man he loved staring back.

It was so easy to lose everything.

“I can tell your being melodramatic,” Talia said with a roll of her eyes. “Just tell him. I gave you approval ages ago.”

“Easy for you to say, you married a werewolf,” Peter replied with a snort. “It’s not exactly something you bring up over dinner.”

“No, much better to bring him to a pack gathering so he can stumble upon someone shifting or throwing someone else into a tree,” Talia said with a raised eyebrow. She was completely unimpressed with Peter’s return of a snarl. “Honestly Peter, just sit him down and tell him. Then you can take him ring shopping and get over the pining. Also, you better do it soon, Cora said if you don’t ‘get cool again’ she’s demoting you. She’s gonna make Tyler her favourite Uncle.”

“I have photographic evidence of Tyler losing a fight to a cat over a daisy chain,” Peter said with a smirk. “I will be Cora’s favourite forever.”

“You could get a move on with Stiles and have your own, you know.”

“No parent is their child’s favourite relative, Talia.”

“Laura-”

“Laura’s favourite is Sarah and you know it.”

“Sarah doesn’t count! It’s not my fault I have our pack to devote my life to.”

“Still upset about Paris, huh?”

“No, stop changing the subject!”

“Oh, you noticed.”

“Peter, I’m serious,” Talia said, putting a hand on his shoulder and forcing him to meet her eyes. “The pack gathering is in two weeks. If Stiles is coming you need to tell him before then.”

“But no pressure right?” Peter said sarcastically.

“You always do your best work with a deadline.”

“Bitch.”

“Alpha,” Talia corrected with a smile. “Which reminds me, Derek’s already talked to Paige and she’s not coming, but I’m not sure how to bring it up with Jeremy.”

“Are you concerned he’s going to invite his secret girlfriend?” Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. “That would rather defeat the point of her being secret, wouldn’t it?”

“I suppose,” Talia said with a sigh. “I love our family but I can’t wait for all the teenage phases to be over.”

“Stop having kids.”

“Go tell your boyfriend you’re a werewolf.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, baby brother.”

* * *

Jeremy Hale entered the library with his sketch book under his arm. The library may not have been a prime date location but no one gave him a second glance as he walked through to a table in the quieter part of the library. His date was already there and he gave her a shy smile as he sat down.

She smiled back, her blonde hair framed her face nicely and Jeremy blushed when she leaned forward and drew attention to her breasts.

“I wasn’t sure you’d be able to make it today,” she said, putting her hand over his and idly drawing patterns with her finger.

“Well I wanted to see you,” Jeremy said with a shy little smile.

“I always want to see you,” she said leaning over to give him a little kiss in the corner of his mouth. He ducked his head, smiling. He loved how she couldn’t hold back all her affection, even when they were in public.

“Thanks Kate.”

Kate smiled at him and Jeremy wished his family could understand how different she was.

Someone put down a book a bit too hard. Kate jerked a little but, after a glance around, gave Jeremy her full attention again. He’d never get tired of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I can totally manage two on going fics. Don't look at me like that.


End file.
